Implantable devices are used to provide pulses to a user. Cardiac rhythm management devices are among these. There are several ongoing needs which pressure designers to improve capacitors used in implantable devices.
Smaller size is needed. Smaller devices are easier to implant and are less invasive. Smaller devices can result from smaller capacitors. The energy storage capacity of capacitors is limited, in part, by size constraints of the device and the strength of the dielectric which separates one or more anode and cathode layers. Improved dielectric strength can increase performance and/or decrease size of a capacitor. Simplified construction is desired. Current electrolytic capacitors require features to safely enclose electrolyte and electrodes in a housing. Improved designs could reduce the need for some of these features. Elimination or reduction of reformation processes is also desired. Reformation requires energy, and shortens the service life of a device.
Overall, capacitors could be improved if they could answer one or more of these needs. Any changes to existing designs should be compatible with cost effective and efficient manufacturing processes.